


Day 27 -- Revelation

by MelayneSeahawk



Series: Scarves n Hats 2005 [27]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-09
Updated: 2005-11-09
Packaged: 2017-10-07 17:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelayneSeahawk/pseuds/MelayneSeahawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>with a happy ending</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 27 -- Revelation

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: http://www.livejournal.com/community/scarvesnhats/120374.html
> 
> a continuation of day 25

They were running late for Herbology; a prank had taken longer than they'd expected, and Sirius and Remus ran through the castle, taking all available shortcuts. When they were within sight of the greenhouses, Sirius pulled Remus behind a tree.

"We know what you are," he said, demeanor serious. "Figured it out after the last full moon."

Remus' mouth worked silently for a moment and then he closed it, looking at Sirius with a helpess expression. Sirius smiled, and Remus relaxed. "You forgot this," he said, pulling Remus' scarf from his bag and wrapping it around Remus' neck. "Let's go."


End file.
